


Bonding

by RioluZX



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Tras haber descubierto a su hijo teniendo relaciones sexuales con su amigo Mitsuki, Naruto esta en la duda si ha hecho su papel de padre bien, mas aun, como Boruto no le platica de nada piensa que este no le tiene confianza, decidido a ganar a su hijo decide ir a una "mision" solo los dos, claro que en el proceso el lidiara con otras problematicas que surgen con el





	Bonding

-El consejo shinobi está pidiendo una reunión-

-Si-

-El equipo 8 ya entrego su reporte de la misión, esta ahí encima-

-Si-

-¿Qué más?....ah sí, sobre-

-Si-

-.....Llueve de abajo hacia arriba-

-Si-

Aquella aburrida platica se estaba llevando a cabo en la oficina del séptimo hokage Naruto Uzumaki, del otro lado de su escritorio se encontraba su asistente y consejero Shikamaru Nara a quien una ceja le temblaba, era un día cualquiera para ambos, cielo despejado, la gente teniendo un agradable día en las calles, ninguna amenaza presente lo cual era algo bueno, incluso el papeleo no era demasiado, al menos no debía serlo si tan solo el rubio no hubiera estado todo este tiempo en las nubes, cometiendo un error tras otro que su asistente debía corregir, respondiendo en monosílabos y aun cuando era su superior, finalmente la paciencia se le acabo dándole un golpe en la cabeza con los papeles que traía en su mano.

-¡Ouch!-gimoteo mientras se frotaba su frente con su mano vendada-¿Por qué fue eso?-bufo apartando la mirada de su computadora.

-Séptimo, ¿qué fue lo que le he dicho estos últimos 5 minutos?-cuestiono cruzado de brazos mientras notaba al rubio ponerse tenso y desviar la mirada-¿Está todo bien?-suspiro sabiendo bien que esa actitud solo mostraba que este tenía algo en su cabeza.

-Si......no, Aff quizás solo estoy cansado ttebayo-dijo mientras usaba una pila de hojas que aun debía leer como un apoyo para echarse sobre estas.

-Te he dicho que no te sobrepases-le regaño mientras el rubio rodaba la mirada por esas palabras-Vamos, termina esos papeles y podremos ir a comer, puede que hasta te traigan ramen-menciono como incentivo para motivarlo.

-Claro, gracias Shikamaru-asintió mientras notaba como su asistente tomaba la mitad de su trabajo para retirarse.

No pudo evitar verlo con una sonrisa hasta que este abandono la oficina, no sabía dónde estaría si no fuera por Shikamaru, quizás lo hubieran quitado del cargo hace mucho por no poder orientarse bien al inicio, soltó un suspiro antes de poder estirarse, tomo en sus manos un reporte dispuesto a leerlo y acabar con todo eso pero fue inútil, no podía concentrarse, ni siquiera había pasado del primer párrafo cuando su mente comenzó a divagar hacia un evento algo traumático para él, algo que simplemente un padre nunca podía olvidar y eso era

Atrapar a tu hijo teniendo sexo.

Soltó el informe para poder quedarse con la mirada en el cielo, no se culpaba por estar en tal situación, estaba seguro que para ningún adulto seria fácil ver a su primogénito en tan privada situación, desnudo, con sus labios y cuerpo pegados a la otra persona, sumado a eso ni siquiera era una chica, sino que había sorprendido a su hijo con otro joven, se quedó mirando así que no había mas respuestas, no era un accidente, no era una apuesta, no era algo forzado, ambos estaban dando su consentimiento a tal acto, pero lo peor de todo no fue descubrir que su hijo no era algo inocente o al menos virgen como el asumía hasta ahora.

Sino que había tenido una erección

Podía verlo de tres maneras, que le excito ver a dos jóvenes teniendo sexo, sin embargo eso lo haría un pedófilo, la segunda era que le excito la idea de ver como sus cosas privadas habían sido descubiertas y utilizadas despertando la curiosidad en un par de shinobi, incluso ayudado a profundizar su relación y quizás ganar una amistad más profunda, aunque claro eso sería mentira pues solo quedaría como un pervertido al tener tal cantidad de material erótico, la última y la peor de todas las alternativas era aquella con la que había luchado, esquivado, intentado convencer que era mentira pero aun debía contemplarla, pues también había algo de verdad en todo eso, la última posibilidad de su reacción ante tal escena.....era que le había excitado ver esa actitud lujuriosa en su hijo.

Se golpeó la cabeza contra el escritorio por tal posibilidad, aun así cuando cerraba los ojos la escena aún estaba plasmada en su cerebro de un modo que nada podía borrarlo, podía ver claro cada detalle, un cabello rubio corto y algo rebelde, desarreglado por la acción que realizaba, unos hermosos ojos azules diferentes de cierto modo de los suyos, cegados por deseo y placer, unas mejillas con dos marcas en cada una, casi como bigotes y teñidas de un adorable tono rojo, un cuerpo en desarrollo expuesto totalmente, enseñando su figura delgada, algo firme pero aun sin músculos desarrollados, una piel canela que en realidad él sabía que era suave, no importaba cuanto se esforzaba, no podía evitar la imagen de su primogénito, Boruto Uzumaki, completamente desnudo en un apartamento, de rodillas en el suelo chupando gustosamente el pene de su compañero de equipo, también mejor amigo, Mitsuki, había hecho más que ver eso, fue testigo de cómo habían eyaculando en su boca, manchado su cuerpo de semen, como su hijo lo había disfrutado y aun mas, se había levantado para ponerse en cuatro patas en la cama, como un animal ofreciéndose a su pareja, presiono su pecho recordando cómo casi le había dado un infarto, más cuando pudo notar que la entrada anal de su hijo estaba muy dilatada, como si hubieran estado haciendo eso por horas, presenció la penetración de inicio a final, los gemidos, las suplicas, las posiciones que intentaban guiados por sus revistas eróticas, todo hasta el clímax para ver como su hijo acababa manchándose con su propio semen mientras su amante lo hacia dentro de él, sus puños se apretaron por cómo ni siquiera habían usado protección y no pudo ver más allá de la escena donde ambos se besaban apasionadamente.

Soltando un suspiro abrió uno de los cajones a su lado, saco unas fotografías de cada uno de los nuevos genin, deteniéndose en la de su hijo para observar unos momentos, sus mejillas le ardieron levemente, simplemente no podía dejar el tema de lado y tampoco podía exactamente ir y decirle "vi lo que hiciste con Mitsuki" pues seguramente su hijo rebelde diría "Sé qué tipo de revistas tenías", finalmente solamente terminarían incomodándose uno al otro, no se sentía capaz de explicar porque también tenía revistas homosexuales y peor aún, si hubiera encontrado sus juguetes sexuales seguro Naruto no podría verle a la cara nunca más, la única solución que le quedaba era que el mismo se le acercara, aunque claro esta eso nunca pasaría, pues su hijo ya no era como ese tierno pequeño que lo seguía a todos lados, tomaba siestas con él y se bañaban juntos haciendo desastres con el jabón, el tiempo había pasado y tristemente recién se daba cuenta de ello.

-Oh mi bebe-susurro mientras tocaba con su dedo aquella fotografía suavemente, aun no creía que un ser tan inocente podía tener un lado tan oscuramente lujurioso, apenas tenía 13 años, era un genin y ponía la vida en riesgo, aun así, nunca espero que el dejara de ser virgen tan joven-No será mi culpa ¿verdad?-murmuro pensando que quizás había heredado algo suyo además del cabello y otros rasgos.

Inclino la silla para poder mirar hacia el techo, si tenía que ser honesto, no podía reprender a su hijo al tener sexo a tal edad pues él era igual en sus tiempos, sus mejillas enrojecieron levemente recordando bien todas las experiencias sexuales en su juventud y la mayoría eran con hombres, sus clones siendo su primera vez por una simple curiosidad, técnicamente eran el mismo así que aún no estaba seguro si contaba, de igual manera si no fueron sus clones entonces el primero habría sido Sasuke, su rival y compañero de equipo en aquella época que por un error quedaron pegados de las manos, a la lista se añadieron más, Iruka sensei cuando le pidió que le enseñará cómo funcionaba su cuerpo, Kakashi cuando este lo atrapo leyendo su libro erótico y las cosas se descontrolaron, su sensei Jiraiya una vez que estaba ebrio, incluso había tenido algunos encuentros con Kiba donde ambos sabían sacar el lado salvaje del otro para terminar agotados, tras la guerra volvió a hacerlo con Sasuke nuevamente, recordaba como esperaba sus visitas a la aldea donde este al no tener donde quedarse se quedaba en su apartamento, aun recordaba lo hábil que era aun sin un brazo, un débil jadeo salió de sus labios, su zona anal se contraía suavemente y su entrepierna reaccionaba al pensar en todos esos momentos, dirigió su prótesis hacia su pantalón, cerrando los ojos visualizo todos los cuerpos desnudos y masculinos que había experimentado, no pudo evitar desabrocharlo y dirigir su mano para poder complacerse, podía hacerlo rápido y nadie se enteraría, después de todo era su oficina y sus subordinados debían mostrar respeto y tocar antes de pasar

-¡Oye viejo!-

-¡¡Ahhh!!-grito este sentándose firmemente, apartando las manos apresurado de su pantalón mientras veía como desde la puerta de la oficina que había sido abierta de golpe su hijo lo veía de modo burlón-¡No hagas eso ttebayo!-le regaño por casi sufrir un infarto, peor aún, que lo atrapara en una situación nada bonita.

-Y tú no te distraigas en el trabajo-dijo mientras cargaba con unos reportes y los dejaba en el escritorio del mayor notando lo que tenía en sus manos-¿Qué haces con una foto mía?-cuestiono curioso mientras este al notarlo no pudo evitar enrojecerse al recordar lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

-¿A-Acaso no puedo tener una foto de mi propio hijo ttebayo?-se defendió mientras la apegaba a su pecho de manera celosa.

-Como quieras, aquí están los informes de Konohamaru-ni chan-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dándole una palmada a los papeles-Nos vemos-se despidió dándose media vuelta para alejarse.

-E-Espera-le llamo provocando que este se detuviera y volteara a mirarlo-Ammm.....como, ¿cómo va todo?-cuestiono mientras movía sus dedos algo nervioso sin creer que no supiera hablarle a su propio hijo.

-¿Bien?-

-Bien...... ¿algo que quieras decirme?-cuestiono intentando recuperar su actitud seria.

-Nop- negó mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la puerta

-¿Nada?, ¿nada en absoluto?-cuestiono mientras el más joven lo miraba sobre su hombro-Si tienes alguna duda en algo o algún problema puedes decirme ttebayo-le sonreía el notando como se quedaba pensativo por un momento.

-Nop, nada-negó mientras la decepción se hizo presente en Naruto-¿Ya me puedo ir?-cuestiono señalando la puerta.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa ttebayo?-cuestiono algo molesto pues antes el menor se metía en problemas o todo para estar en esa oficina con él unos momentos.

-Escuche que Sasuke-sensei estará en la aldea ttebasa-respondió sin poder evitar sonreír ampliamente.

-¿El teme?-

-¿De quién están hablando?-ambos rubios se enfocaron en la entrada que aun mantenía su puerta abierta, Sasuke Uchiha con su clásica actitud seria había ingresado al lugar observándolos detenidamente.

-¡Sasuke-sensei!-grito el rubio menor viéndolo con una amplia sonrisa, el mayor torció la boca molesto por como los ojos de su hijo parecían brillar ante la presencia del mayor.

-Boruto-le llamo únicamente el azabache como saludo para avanzar hasta el escritorio y dejar un pergamino frente al Hokage-¿Que te ocurre?-cuestiono alzando su ceja por como parecía estar matándolo con la mirada

-Nada ttebayo-gruño cruzado de brazos mientras el azabache no podía evitar sentir que volvían a ser niños por esa actitud, sintió un jalón en su túnica y volteo la mirada al menor.

-Sensei, ¿puede entrenar conmigo ttebasa?-le pidió Boruto juntando sus manos y viéndolo con su mejor sonrisa para convencerlo.

-"¿Entrenar?"-pensó el mayor apartando la vista del pergamino.

-Tengo muchas cosas que enseñarle - añadió Boruto siendo del interés de su sensei.

-"¿E-Enseñarle?"-un sudor frio comenzó a recorrer la espalda de Naruto por ello.

-Bueno, espero que hayas mejorado, la última vez no aguantaste mucho-menciono Sasuke a lo cual el menor se sonrojo levemente por tales palabras.

-"¿¡Aguantar?!"-los puños de Naruto se apretaron con fuerza ante tales palabras y una rabia se formaba en su pecho.

-Fue la primera vez que hacia eso con usted, ahora soy mejor, he practicado ttebasa-le aseguro sacando pecho mostrando una gran confianza.

-"¡¿¡Eso?!?"-solamente esa palabra hacia que las neuronas de Naruto conectarán una mala palabra con otra, está a una siguiente y finalmente terminaba con una escena que casi le daba un infarto.

-Bien, vamos a ver-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesto a salir con él, no alcanzaron a dar dos pasos cuando Naruto se desplazó del escritorio para tomar a Boruto en brazos apegándolo a él con fuerza.

-¡Aléjate de mí bebe teme pervertido!-le grito con fuerza mientras se negaba rotundamente a siquiera dar la posibilidad de que algún acto sexual se llevara a cabo entre ellos.

-..... ¿Qué?-cuestionaron ambos hombres al parecer en shock por esa repentina acción del otro, le tomo unos segundos a Naruto darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer bastante.

-Y-Yo-balbuceo sin tener excusa alguna de lo que había hecho, unos segundos de un incómodo silencio se interrumpieron cuando Boruto hizo sonar su garganta.

-¿Ya me puedes bajar?-la mirada molesta de su hijo le hizo suspirar, con cuidado lo dejo en el suelo viendo cómo se acomodaba sus ropas-Enserio viejo, tienes que tomarte un descanso, ya andas actuando raro-bufo viéndolo de brazos cruzados mientras el mayor no tenía excusa alguna de su actitud.

-Quizás deba irme a casa-menciono Sasuke sintiendo que habían problemas entre ellos.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡Sasuke sensei no!-grito Boruto tomando su mano para la sorpresa de todos-Por favor, lo estuve esperando por mucho tiempo ttebasa-dijo mirándolo de un modo suplicante, Naruto sintió que le caía un relámpago encima, la tela de su pantalón le apretaba y apresurado volvió a sentarse intentando evitar ver a su hijo.

-Bien, pero no seré suave contigo-accedió finalmente Sasuke soltando un suspiro mientras salía del lugar.

-¡Gracias ttebasa!-celebró alzando el puño y cerrando la puerta tras de sí con algo de fuerza por el entusiasmo.

La oficina del hokage se quedó en completo silencio tras eso, las palabras claves durante aquella conversación estaban aún girando por toda la cabeza de Naruto, cada una como un martillo que amenazaba con romper su cerebro, finalmente su propia imaginación le traiciono, recordó lo lindo que se veía su hijo con esa mirada suplicante por el mayor.

*****

-Sasuke-sensei-

En un campo abierto se podían escuchar pequeños gruñidos de placer, las ropas de tanto maestro como estudiantes estaban esparcidas por todo el suelo, sentado en una roca Sasuke se encontraba de piernas separadas, su cuerpo firme y desnudo expuesto a toda la naturaleza, arrodillado frente a él se encontraba Boruto, un rubor adornaba su rostro el cual frotaba contra la entrepierna de su maestro, suspirando feliz al sentir el pene tan largo y grueso de este tan cerca de él, su lengua lentamente salió para poder saborearlo, temblando por lo que hacía, tocando su propio pene erecto mientras apreciaba de pies a cabeza a su ídolo.

-Enséñame que has aprendido-le ordeno el azabache acariciando la cabeza de su pupilo, con sus ojos brillando de la emoción Boruto saco su lengua, gimiendo de placer mientras saboreaba la gran dureza del mayor, sintiendo las suaves caricias en su cabello, recorriéndolo de arriba a abajo con su lengua, bajando hasta sus bolas, succionándolas suavemente hasta volver a subir, llegando al glande expuesto el cual beso sonoramente, se relamió los labios atacándolo con su lengua, escuchando los suspiros del mayor que solo lo motivaban a seguir.

-Entréneme por favor-suplico mientras lo miraba sonrojado, esa hermosa mirada celeste opacada por el deseo, abriendo su boca para chupar el miembro del mayor que enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos rubios de este, moviendo su cadera para introducirlo más en esa húmeda cavidad, frotándolo contra su lengua para que lo saboreara todo y por la mirada nublada de placer del otro se veía que lo disfrutaba.

-¿Podrás aguantar más esta vez?-cuestiono Sasuke empujando su cadera, manteniendo firme la cabeza del menor, haciendo que tragar cada vez más y más de su miembro, escuchándolo temblar, gimotear y bañarlo todo con su saliva hasta que llego a la base, el mayor sonrió complacido por como había logrado tragarlo todo, disfruto arremetiendo la boca de este unos segundos hasta sacarlo por completo, viendo como Boruto respiraba agitado y lo veía suplicante por más.

-Sasuke-sensei, lo he esperado por tanto tiempo-susurro mientras no creía soportar más la espera, se acostó en el césped, alzo sus piernas y el mismo separo sus nalgas, enseñándole su entrada anal ya no virgen en espera del mayor.

-No seré suave contigo-le advirtió posicionándose en la pequeña entrada del rubio, colocando las piernas de este en sus hombros, disfrutando su mirada de ansiedad y como temblaba al frotar la punta de su pene en aquel agujero.

-Ahhh.....¡Sasuke-sensei!-Boruto no pudo evitar gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, sintiendo como su ídolo estaba penetrándolo, aquel enorme miembro abría su interior, mucho más que cualquier otra cosa que se había metido antes, sin embargo el placer era más excitante y un rastro de saliva caía de su boca-¡Ahhh lo amo!-chillo cuando el mayor se introdujo en una sola estocada dentro de su cuerpo, inclinándose para poder estar a su alcance, Boruto rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, temblando por la placentera sensación de estar lleno y besando apasionadamente los labios de su sensei.

****

-¡¡¡Noooo!!!-grito Naruto con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones al despertar de su fantasía-¡No!, ¡ese teme que haga lo que quiera conmigo pero que se aleje de mi hijo!-gruño corriendo apresurado hacia la puerta, dispuesto a detener tal perversión hacia su primogénito.

-"Aff cálmate de una vez ¿quieres?"-el entorno alrededor de Naruto de pronto cambio totalmente, lucia más sombrío pero de entre todo destacaba el enorme zorro de color anaranjado frente a él, mantenía sus ojos de color rojo fijos en el mientras mecía sus nueve colas ligeramente.

-¿Kurama que haces?, si no hago algo van a violar a mi hijo ttebayo-se quejó mientras el bijuu expulso aire de sus narices haciéndolo caer sentado en el lugar.

-"Me has estado haciendo ver una y otra imagen pervertida de tu hijo, tenía que ponerle un alto"-gruño este molesto mientras un rubor aparecía en las mejillas de Naruto al recordar su conexión.

-Puede estar pasando, es una posibilidad-intento excusarse viendo al zorro rodar la mirada.

-"Claaaaro, Sasuke es el hombre más sexual que conoces"-dijo con sarcasmo mientras el rubio se cruzó de brazos sin poder refutar eso -"Admítelo, solo estas molesto de que él no te confiesa que puede ser gay"-dijo apuntándole con su dedo a lo cual este se rasco la nuca suavemente.

-Puede ser.....pero soy su padre, debería confiarme sus problemas y venir a mí en busca de consejos, él sabe que yo nunca lo rechazaría-gimoteaba el creyendo que quizás le platicaba a Sasuke la experiencia que había tenido con Mitsuki.

-"Supongo que ve más al mocoso de Sasuke como un padre, es decir, hasta le brillan los ojos al verlo"-mencionó sin poder evitar sonreír por como el miedo se hacía presente en el rostro de su jinchuriki

-E-Eso no puede ser-

-"O quizás"-llamo su atención, notando como el otro lo veía atentamente a sus palabras aunque algo temeroso de estas -"A Boruto le gustan mayores"-dijo con una zorruna sonrisa mientras el silencio reinaba en el lugar.

Esas fueron las últimas necesarias para que Naruto comenzara a sudar de los nervios, ¿podía ser posible?, ¿podía su hijo tener sentimientos por su rival?, esa mirada de emoción, nunca hablaba mal de Sasuke, incluso recordaba las pocas veces que iba a cenar como su hijo hablaba y hablaba de los entrenamientos que realizaban, como mejoraba, lo esperaba y entonces una imagen apareció en su mente, su hijo colgado del brazo de Sasuke, trayéndolo a casa y presentándolo como su pareja, diciendo que se iba a ir de viaje con él, quizás nunca más volviéndolo a ver, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, caminaba de un lado a otro buscando calmarse, si algo de eso llegaba a ocurrir entonces sería su culpa, esa sería la declaración innegable de que había sido un mal padre, un mal guía, que había hecho mal el papel más importante que tenía en su vida, debía haber un modo de enmendarlo, de arreglarlo, de que el pasará a ser el número 1 en la vida de su primogénito.

-Espera, ¡eso es!-grito con fuerza mientras el zorro alzaba una ceja sin entender su actitud -Si no me tiene confianza es porque ya no pasamos tiempo juntos, eso es lo que debo hacer, pasar tiempo juntos ttebayo-dijo alzando su puño con una amplia sonrisa.

-"Claro como conoces tan bien a tu hijo"- se burló el zorro mientras el rubio mayor desaparecía de aquel espacio mental-"Oye, no me dejes hablando solo"-se quejó molesto por como este había regresado a su cuerpo y corría a su escritorio.

-Lo siento Kurama, hoy trabajaremos hasta tarde-dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras comenzaba a teclear en su computadora, buscaba un lugar donde nadie le diera importancia a su título, estuvieran calmados y solos, sabía que no habían muchos lugares pero se aseguraría de encontrar donde pudieran pasar tiempo a solas y mostrarle que era alguien digno de su confianza. 

Iba a recuperar a su hijo de un modo u otro.

-Al día siguiente-

-¡¿Una misión rango S ttebasa?!-

La emoción en el tono de Boruto no se había podido contener cuando entro en la oficina de su padre, por un segundo creyó que cuando este lo mando a llamar seria para regañarlo, decirle algo acerca de no molestar a su sensei o explicar su actitud de ayer, de paso le llevaba algo de comer que su madre preparo y unas ropas limpias, claro que no pudo evitar asustarse pues su padre lucia espantoso esa mañana, tenía unas ojeras marcadas y también lucia aturdido, hasta algo de saliva caía de su boca, aun así lo había recibido con gusto y platicado acerca de tal suceso de importancia.

-Sí, pensé que como te has desempeñado bien en tus ultimas misiones, no has hecho travesuras y has entrenado con Sasuke-comenzó a decir el mientras sacaba un sobre de uno de sus cajones-Has madurado un poco, así que iras a una misión rango S conmigo-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Genial!, ya quiero invitar a Mitsuki ttebasa-dijo este queriendo ver la cara de sorpresa de su amigo ante tal noticia y de paso restregárselo en la cara a Sarada.

-¡No!, ¡no puedes!-negó apresurado a lo que el rubio dio un pequeño salto por tal grito -Es decir, seremos solo los dos, ya sabes, estas misiones deben ser lo más -dijo sonriéndole para intentar arreglar su error.

-Mmm bueno-murmuro este sintiéndose algo mal de irse por su cuenta dejando a sus compañeros atrás -Iré a casa para preparar mis cosas-dijo pensando que si seria de varios días entonces tendría que estar listo.

-No es necesario-sonrió el mientras se abría la puerta, uno de los clones de Naruto estaba ahí cargando dos bolsos y dejándolos en el lugar antes de desaparecer-Como ves, tu padre está siempre preparado-dijo este queriendo mostrarse seguro ante su primogénito.

-Mmm ya veo, ¿al menos puedo leer la misión?-pregunto queriendo tomar el sobre pero el mayor fue más rápido y lo aparto de su alcance.

-Lo siento pero debemos salir ya, el tren va a salir dentro de poco-negó mientras le mostraba unos boletos 

-Okey okey, cuenta conmigo ttebasa-dijo este apoyando su puño en su pecho en señal de que le tuviera confianza a lo cual el mayor asintió-Esto será increíble ttebasa-sonrió sin poder aguantar su emoción.

-20 minutos después-

-¡Esto será horrible ttebasa!-

La decepción y la ira estaban presentes en el rostro de Boruto, una vez el tren había partido y ya habían salido de la aldea su padre le había entregado el sobre de su misión, adentro no había nada más que unos boletos para un hotel en una de las costas del país del agua, en otras palabras estaba técnicamente fuera de los bordes de su país, no había nada mas allá después de eso, solo un folleto con actividades y entonces entendió todo esto, no era una misión ninja como tal, no era una pelea contra los Ootsuki ni acerca de restos de la guerra, era una de las tontas aburridas actividades que su padre debía hacer siempre.

-Vamos, una misión es una misión ¿no?-sonreía Naruto algo nervioso por como su hijo estaba rojo de la rabia.

-¡Me engañaste para que te acompañara a una reunión!-le acuso molesto arrojándole el sobre en la cara que este atrapo sabiendo que se lo merecía por engañarlo.

-No es una reunión, simplemente iremos a pasar un fin de semana padre e hijo ttebayo-le corrigió mientras se quitaba su capa que decía séptimo para guardarla, estirándose en sus asientos mientras suspiraba, ahí su título no tenía importancia así que podría descansar a gusto.

-Pfff eso no es una misión rango S-bufo Boruto molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Para mí lo es ttebayo-dijo mientras el menor alzaba la ceja confundido-"Ya veras, cuando termine este viaje confiaras tanto en mí que me dirás todos esos sucios secretos hijo mío, te lo aseguro"-pensaba Naruto mientras cierto zorro en su interior solo rodaba la mirada sabiendo que todo esto le saldría mal.

-Como sea-se rindió Boruto sabiendo que si ya estaba en camino mínimo intentaría buscarle algo bueno-Te despierto cuando lleguemos-dijo mientras buscaba en su bolsos su videojuego para poder entretenerse un poco.

-No me voy a dormir-bufo el adulto por como su hijo parecía ya evitarlo cuando apenas empezaba su plan-Hablemos de algo ttebayo-le propuso pensando que ese era el mejor modo de iniciar su acercamiento.

-Te doy 5 minutos a lo máximo ttebasa-declaro el menor mientras su padre se cruzaba de brazos por como lo subestimaba.

Pasaron 3 minutos y Naruto ya se encontraba totalmente dormido en los asientos del tren, incluso roncaba suavemente mientras Boruto solo rodaba la mirada, continuando con su videojuego el tiempo comenzaba a pasar y al mirar por la ventana noto como la vista de bosques poco a poco comenzó a ser reemplazada, ahora se veía una zona más seca, se dedicó unos momentos a apreciarla y sus ojos brillaron de emoción, desde su lugar podía ver el océano, el agua reflejando hermosamente los rayos del sol, la arena le dio un cosquilleo en sus pies sabiendo que tenía ganas de ir a ese lugar, miro de reojo a su padre dormido y sonrió, quizás no sería tan mala idea llegar a estar los dos juntos un tiempo, quizás le debía dar una oportunidad a final de cuentas. Para cuando llego su parada lo despertó suavemente, el mayor bostezando se veía sin duda mejor que antes, asegurándose de no llevar nada que delatara ser ninjas o que pertenecían a la aldea de la hoja se dirigieron al pueblo, como estaba cerca del país del agua era normal ver cosas relacionadas a la vida marítima, incluso a Naruto le interesaban algunas cosas, más cuando vio un pulpo recordándole a cierto rapero y su bijuu, para poder pasar bien el día con su hijo Naruto no había contenido en gastos, disfruto bastante ver como Boruto lucia impresionado una vez llegaron a un hotel, este se encontraba elegantemente decorado pero al mismo tiempo cómodo, incluso contaba con una cafetería en la planta baja, un acuario en una de las paredes que ambos se quedaron apreciando por varios minutos, intentando adivinar el nombre de algunos peces pero siendo siempre corregidos por alguno que otro turista cercano a ellos, mirándose de reojo se rieron por su propia falta de conocimiento y fueron a la recepción.

-Okey, ya nos registramos, ¿qué tal si vamos a la playa?-le propuso Naruto al menor tras recibir sus llaves el cual asintió emocionado, tomando sus cosas ambos se pusieron en marcha dispuestos a aprovechar lo más que podía el día.

Del hotel hasta la playa eran alrededor de unos 20 minutos de caminata, Naruto no podía evitar sonreír por como su hijo a veces quería apresurar el paso, se sintió algo culpable al no recordar cuando fue la última vez que vinieron a ver el océano, se hizo una nota mental que haría lo mismo para la siguientes vacaciones familiares, finalmente escucho las voces de personas, sabía que ya se estaban acercando e incluso el mismo también se apresuró, sin duda alguna pasarían una buena tarde ellos dos juntos, estaba seguro que se ganaría la confianza de su hijo......eso pensaba Naruto, al menos hasta que un detalle llamo su atención sobre la gente alrededor.

Desnudos

Una de sus cejas tembló al igual que la sonrisa en su rostro se borraba, completamente expuestos alrededor solamente podía ver hombres y mujeres de distintas edades, algunos bajo sombrillas, otros acostados sobre unas toallas pero ninguno llevaba algún tipo de traje de baño, ninguno cubría sus genitales y lucían cómodos con eso, incluso algunos niños corrían de un lugar a otro jugando entre ellos, Naruto sintió un sudor frio en su espalda, con su mirada buscaba una explicación y finalmente la encontró en un cartel que nunca vio.

"Ingreso a playa nudista"  
"Prohibido el uso de ropa"  
"Prohibido tomar fotografías sin consentimiento"  
"Prohibido cualquier tipo de demostración sexual"

-Hey viejo, ¿por qué nos trajiste a una playa nudista ttebasa?-cuestiono el rubio menor con un leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras miraba de reojo a su padre.

-¡N-No fue idea mía!, ¡seguro es un error ttebayo!-gimoteo mientras sacaba el folleto del hotel, buscando alguna explicación, jamás había investigado las playas, solo el pueblo, alzo la mirada y noto a una pareja de jóvenes llegar y comenzar a quitarse su traje de baño-¡Boruto cierra los ojos!-le grito colocándose tras él y apoyando sus manos en el rostro de este.

-Ya cálmate, no es la primera vez que veo un pene ttebasa-bufo este mientras se quitaba las manos del mayor de su rostro.

-"Eso lo tengo claro ttebayo"-pensó molesto de que tal paseo solo se volviera algo incómodo, suspiro intentando no oír las risas de Kurama en su cabeza y medito como arreglarlo-Escucha Boruto, si tú quieres..... ¡¿Qué haces ttebayo?!-grito con fuerza al notar que su hijo ya estaba en sus boxers rosados y doblaba su ropa con cuidado.

-Me hiciste venir a la playa y me voy a bañar en ella-respondió como si fuera obvio mientras metía las ropas en su bolso-¿No vienes?-cuestiono sin sentir pena, a final de cuentas era su padre y el realmente quería poder pasar tiempo en una playa.

-Y-Yo-gimoteo sintiendo su rostro enrojecer, sangre comenzar a acumularse en sus mejillas y en su zona baja cuando su hijo se desprendió de su el bóxer, trago con fuerza al tener a solo unos centímetros el cuerpo desnudo de su primogénito, teniendo que admitir que el había crecido mucho, se alteró cuando el rubio menor arrojo sobre su hombro su ropa interior que aterrizo en la cara de Naruto provocando que este temblara por completo al olfatear la zona de la entrepierna.

-¡Hey viejo!, ¡¿vienes o no?!-Naruto reacciono ante ese grito de atención quitándose los boxers de la cara, notando que su hijo ya estaba en medio de más gente desnuda, agitando su brazo con una sonrisa para invitar a unírsele, quería hacerlo, realmente quería pero era imposible con la dureza que estaba entre sus piernas, no sabría explicarlo, se veía mal de todas maneras y solo una escapatoria vino a su mente.

-Ahhh......r-recordé que deje algo en el hotel, ¡vuelvo enseguida ttebayo!-le grito antes de darse a la fuga de aquel lugar.

Boruto soltó un suspiro y se sentó en la arena, riéndose suavemente por como esta le hacía cosquillas en su trasero desnudo, los rayos del sol no eran tan fuertes así que no los encontraba molestos, algo sonrojado no podía evitar mirar a la gente a su alrededor, estaba algo apenado por estar en aquel lugar pero también feliz, de algún modo se sentía como otra persona cualquiera, no el hijo del hokage, nadie les había dicho nada desde que llegaron y esperaba poder disfrutarlo con su padre, mas sin embargo cuando los minutos iban avanzando más y más la sonrisa en su rostro se desvanecía.

-Tsk, vaya vacación padre e hijo ttebasa-bufo cruzado de brazos, se levantó para poder comenzar a caminar por el lugar, dejo las olas del océano mojar sus pies y soltó un suspiro, no debía sorprenderle que su padre se tardara, seguro se encontró con alguien o alguna otra excusa barata le daría, una pelota de voleibol llego a sus pies, escucho un grito y noto un grupo de jóvenes pidiendo que se las arrojara, sin poderlo evitar se quedó viendo sus cuerpos, un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, no negaba que eran atractivos y más por como sus miembros estaban bien desarrollados, cuando les arrojo el balón estos le hicieron una seña a que se les uniera y este miro a la entrada de la playa donde no había nadie-Bueno, es mejor divertirse-sonrió pues si su padre no iba a pasar tiempo con el entonces al menos la pasaría bien.

Mientras Boruto conocía nuevas personas su padre estaba de regreso en el hotel, se había querido quejar por como el personal no le había informado de tal playa pero estos insistían en que si aparecía en su publicidad, no supo cuánto estuvo discutiendo para finalmente perder, el único que parecía divertirse era Kurama el cual no dejaba de burlarse de Naruto, diciendo que aun cuando había hecho reservaciones, buscado un buen lugar y traer cosas jamás investigo el tipo de playa que poseía esas zonas, para su tristeza era la única disponible en las zonas alrededor, derrotado el mayor se retiró a la habitación que les habían dado, había una enorme para dos personas, un baño con una enorme bañera y diferentes jabones, lo mejor de todo era el balcón el cual tenía vista hacia el océano, no aprecio ninguna de esas cosas, solo se tiro en la cama y hundiendo la cara en la almohada soltó un enorme grito de rabia.

-Una playa nudista, de entre todas tenía que ser nudista, ¿no podía estar infestada de tiburones o medusas?-gimoteaba el mientras no sabía con qué cara vería a su hijo, estaba muy seguro de que ahora el pensaría que era un pervertido.

-"Por cierto, fue sabio dejar al mocoso en una playa rodeado de hombres desnudos"-menciono Kurama provocando que Naruto se quedara quieto en su lugar, procesando lo que este había hecho y una expresión de pánico se formó en su rostro.

-...... ¡Mi bebe!-grito dando un salto apresurado de la cama, comenzó a buscar sus zapatos, luchando con estos y dirigiéndose a la puerta pero esta se abrió de repente, dándole un golpe en la cara y haciendo que cayera de espaldas al suelo.

-¡Ahhh la playa estuvo increíble ttebasa!-celebraba Boruto mientras observaba impresionado la habitación que les había tocado, en su recorrido noto a su padre que se sujetaba su nariz adolorido en el suelo-¿Que estás haciendo viejo?-le cuestiono confundido, este alzo la mirada para regañarlo pero solo encontrarse con la figura de su hijo desnudo y mojado fue suficiente para hacer sus orejas y rostro arderle por completo.

-¡Ponte ropa ttebayo!-le grito arrojándole una almohada en la cara, este bufo sacándole la lengua y un detalle le vino a la mente a Naruto-¿Te viniste así todo el camino desde la playa ttebayo?-gimoteo sin poder creer que su hijo hubiera entrado al hotel tal como había venido al mundo y tomado el elevador así.

-Pues sí, te llevaste mi ropa ttebasa-señalo la bolsa que este se había traído y el mayor desvió la mirada apenado por tal descuido, escucho la risa del zorro en su interior pero eso no le quito el temor de que hubiera hecho algo en la playa.

-¿Podrias darte la vuelta?-le pidió juntando sus manos, este confundido hizo como le pidió dándole la espalda-"Aff okey, su trasero luce a salvo"-suspiro Naruto viendo que no tenía marcas de dedos o señal alguna de que alguien había tocado aquella zona aun limpia.

-¿Ya puedo voltear?-cuestiono a lo que el mayor afirmo levantándose del suelo -Debiste haber estado en la playa, jugué voleibol con unos chicos, hicimos un castillo de arena, una mantarraya llego a la orilla y nos tomamos turnos para acariciarla, luego la ayudamos a volver al mar-comenzaba a relatarle emocionado una y otras cosas más mientras sacaba una toalla de su bolso para secarse.

-Se ve que te divertiste ttebayo-murmuro algo cabizbajo de que no hubiera formado parte de ninguna de esas agradables experiencias.

-Si-afirmo este sin poder negar que disfrutaba la playa, más aun cuando espiaba disimuladamente a alguno que otro joven a su alrededor-Me voy a dar una ducha y luego saldré con unos chicos-menciono mientras esas palabras hicieron a Naruto ponerse tenso.

-¿S-Saldrás con alguien?-cuestiono tenso mientras este asentía abriendo la puerta del enorme baño-¿Solo chicos?-pregunto esperanzado de que al menos hubiera una chica de por medio para mantener un balance.

-Pues sí, dijeron que tenían algo que enseñarme ttebasa-respondió antes de cerrar la puerta del baño tras él.

-¿Algo que enseñarle?-gimoteo mordiéndose uno de sus dedos por tales palabras.

*****

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-

En medio de un callejón se encontraba Boruto de rodillas en el suelo, sus ropas apartadas, lejos de su alcance mientras los pantalones de los jóvenes a su alrededor estaban en sus rodillas, penes de diferentes tamaños estaban a su alcance, erectos por la atractiva imagen del rubio sonrojado lo rodearon, comenzando a frotarse contra su rostro y este relamiéndose los labios los tocaba por turnos, los acariciaba, sentía manos acariciar sus cabellos para animarlo y saco su lengua para comenzar a saborearlos.

-Ahhh.....si, son increíbles - suspiraba Boruto de gusto, comenzando a probarlos uno por uno, masturbando a los otros mientras que uno se quitó sus ropas para acercarse a él, colocándolo en cuatro patas se posiciono por detrás para separar sus nalgas, viendo gustoso la entrada del rubio la cual comenzó a acariciar con su miembro erecto-Mmm con cariño-le pidió sonrojado, gimiendo con fuerza cuando el pene de aquel joven se deslizo dentro de él, forzándose, sujetando sus caderas mientras los demás hacían a Boruto seguir saboreando sus penes para callar sus gemidos.

-Se ve que le gusta-suspiraba aquel joven que estaba masajeando el trasero del rubio, relamiéndose los labios de gusto por como este lo apretaba y le separo las piernas para que todos miraran-Ahora veamos si puedes soportar dos a la vez - susurro seductoramente en su oído mientras todos en aquel lugar sin duda alguna querrían un turno para tomar el cual los observaba con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

*****

-¡Boruto!-grito Naruto abriendo la puerta del baño de golpe al despertar de su fantasía.

-¡¡Ahhh!!-grito el rubio que había estado orinando saltando hacia atrás y mojándose las manos-No hagas eso ttebasa-se quejó mientras abría el lavado para limpiarse.

-¿Qué tal si mejor salimos a ver el pueblo tu y yo?-le propuso este dándole su mejor sonrisa para convencerlo.

-Mmm no lo sé, ¿no prefieres descansar o algo así?, se ve que andas raro y-

-Te comprare ese videojuego que me pediste el mes pasado-le interrumpió y ver cómo le brillaron los ojos al rubio supo que ya había ganado la discusión.

Tras haber esperado a que su hijo se bañara y se pusiera algo de ropa ambos caminaron por el poblado, claro que Naruto veía triste su billetera en forma de sapo, aquel videojuego que deseaba el menor era más caro de lo que esperaba, aun así verlo tan feliz disminuía un poco el golpe económico, mientras pasaba por diversos puestos el mayor no pudo evitar reírse al ver un muñeco muy adorable de Kurama, escucho al zorro en su interior gruñendo y maldiciendo solamente provocando que se divirtiera más, el tiempo pasaba y pasaron a unos puestos de comida, probando cada cosa aunque el mayor solo anhelaba un puesto de ramen.

-Hey viejo, compremos helados-le propuso Boruto señalando hacia uno de los puestos, este accedió llamándole uno la atención.

-Estos me encantaban de joven-sonrió Naruto comprando una paleta con dos varillas, con algo de fuerza la partió a la mitad ofreciéndole una a su hijo.

-¿Seguro que no eres tacaño ttebasa?-bufo mientras al mayor le tembló una ceja y empujo el helado en la boca de su hijo, estuvieron forcejeando unos momentos pero finalmente logro que este lo probará notando que se quedaba quieto.

-Sabe rico ¿verdad?-dijo de modo burlón mientras

-Mmm.....un poco-bufo mientras desviaba la mirada sacando el helado de su boca-La verdad no sabe mal-susurro comenzando a lamerlo de arriba a abajo suavemente.

-"¿Q-Que es esto?"-pensó Naruto mientras notaba que esos movimientos de lengua no eran normales, más por como el menor pasaba a enfocarse más en la punta y le daba una sonora chupada.

-Ahh.....aunque se derrite muy rápido-gimoteo cuando sus labios quedaron pegajosos y un leve hilo de saliva aun lo unía a su postre.

-E-Es porque hace calor-

-Sí, estas todo rojo-le señalo su rostro a lo cual el mayor se tocó la mejilla comprobando que era verdad -Vamos a sentarnos ahí ttebasa-le propuso señalando unas bancas y el mayor avanzo algo apresurado para sentarse.

-"De tal padre tal hijo"-se burló Kurama disfrutando como su jinchuriki estaba esforzándose en comer su helado de forma normal pero malos pensamientos llenaban su cabeza, que su hijo tuviera un modo tan "especial" de comer helado no le ayudaba.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a la playa más tarde?-le propuso Boruto viendo de reojo a su padre el cual se puso tenso por tal invitación.

-N-No gracias......creo que me quedare en el hotel-gimoteo cruzando levemente sus piernas para no dejar en evidencia que algo más pasaba con su cuerpo-¿Tu probaras ese juego nuevo?-cuestiono a lo cual este negó con la cabeza.

-Ya te dije que iba a salir con esos chicos de la playa ttebasa-le recordó mientras le daba una mordida a su helado para terminarlo.

-Mmm-murmuro desconfiado pues ni siquiera conocía a esos jóvenes de los cuales él hablaba-Solo prométeme que tendrás cuidado-dijo algo preocupado de que fueran a tomarse ventajas con su hijo.

-Oh vamos, fueron muy amables ttebasa-se defendió este recordando cuando estaban jugando voleibol, aunque debía admitir que algunos si tenían un sentido del humor algo malo por como siempre intentaban herir a sus amigos.

-No te confíes por las apariencias, no estamos en casa-se explicó a lo cual el rubio soltó un suspiro.

-Si si-dijo moviendo su mano para poder quitarle importancia al asunto.

Cuando terminaron sus helados decidieron ir entrenar un poco en una zona a escondidas, aun si no traían sus kunai al menos podían entrenar artes marciales, Naruto podía detener los ataques de su hijo con facilidad, aun así hubo momentos en que el menor realmente lo sorprendía, realizando una que otra finta en sus ataques el mayor admitía que su hijo tenía habilidad, seguramente las había aprendido de Sasuke y eso mostraba cuanto empeño ponía en los entrenamientos, una vez volvieron a tener hambre Naruto se sintió feliz de que Boruto encontrara un puesto de ramen, sabia cuanto le gustaban las hamburguesas a su hijo y que prefiriera su comida favorita para la cena era sin duda algo que apreciaba mucho, el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse cuando ambos salieron del lugar, Boruto le explico que iría a reunirse con esos jóvenes, aun cuando no confiaba en ellos sabía que su hijo podía cuidarse solo, acariciando su cabeza ambos tomaron caminos separados.

Boruto se quedó en una de las pequeñas plazas del pueblo, suponía que había llegado algo temprano por cómo no había nadie, se sentó en esta y bostezo teniendo que esperar, 30 minutos después aparecieron dos de los jóvenes con quienes había jugado, al cabo de 1 hora estaban 5 pero dos eran sujetos mayores, casi adultos que él no conocía, busco un tema para platicar con algunos, estos le correspondían mientras que comenzaban a caminar, supo que algo estaba mal en el instante que todos parecían rodearlo, noto como los faroles de las calles se iluminaban al ser ya de noche, aun así al avanzar notaba que el lugar estaba menos iluminado, hombres adultos bebían en algunas calles, mujeres con ropa revelaba se podía ver y todo se detuvieron, alzo la mirada y pudo notar que era un bar cabaret provocando que se sonrojara.

-¿Has entrado a uno de estos?-cuestiono uno de los mayores abrazándolo por el hombro animándole a seguirlos.

-No es lo mío ttebasa-negó mientras quitaba suavemente el brazo de este de su cuerpo, noto las miradas de los demás y supo que estaba ocurriendo-Creo que mejor me voy-se despidió dispuesto a salir de ahí pero un par de brazos se pusieron frente a él impidiendo su avance.

-Claro, pero veras necesitamos que entres con nosotros-menciono el mayor de todos pasando a tocar su mejilla, acariciando con sus dedos sus particulares marcas en estas -No todos los días conocemos un chico tan lindo como tú-añadió mientras los demás asentían revelando sus intenciones.

-No nos hagas actuar mal, solo queremos pasar un tiempo divertido contigo-le dijo uno de los jóvenes con quien había jugado-No es como si tuvieras opción -añadió mientras los demás comenzaban a acortar la distancia entre ellos.

-Esto será feo-suspiro Boruto mientras que los demás lucían confiados de su ventaja numérica.

-30 segundos después-

-Se me olvido decirles que soy ninja-menciono mientras sus clones habían sometido a cada uno de esos jóvenes y de paso dejándoles un moretón en el rostro-Lo peor de todo es que ahora el viejo soltara un "te lo dije"-bufo molesto mientras desaparecía sus clones y se encaminaba de regreso al hotel, realmente no había querido golpearlos porque se había divertido con algunos en la playa, ahora solamente le quedaba pensar como divertirse con su padre esa noche.

En la habitación del hotel Naruto se encontraba en la bañera, había echado sales y baño de burbujas para poder relajarse, su mirada permanecía únicamente en el techo sin embargo, la playa nudista, ver a su hijo desnudo, el modo en que este comía helado, sus gestos, sin poder evitarlo se echó agua en la cara admitiendo que estaba loco, todo simplemente había pasado porque lo había visto en un acto sexual con su amiguito Mitsuki, saber que su hijo podía ser alguien tan pervertido.....lo excitaba, no había manera de negarlo a esas alturas, era algo prohibido de cierta manera, pero también algo que despertaba sus instintos bajos, más de una vez había tenido una erección, se sentía mal padre, mala persona y lo peor es que estaba frustrado, frustrado sexualmente pues esa fue la llamada de atención para sí mismo de que no había tenido placer, ni con su esposa ni con otras personas en cosa de meses, suspiro sabiendo que no se podía evitar, era el hokage a final de cuentas, cuando el agua comenzó a enfriar jalo el tapón, salió de la bañera mientras rodeaba su cintura con una toalla, con otra secaba sus cabellos rubios antes de mirarse frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, se miró de arriba a abajo, había perdido algo de musculo por estar tras tantos papeles pero aún se mantenía en forma, sus pectorales, su abdomen levemente marcado al igual que brazos y piernas, lampiño en su mayoría, sonrojado dejo caer su toalla, observando su miembro flácido de un buen tamaño adulto, la punta descubierta mientras unos bellos rubios estaban en la base, acaricio sus bolas soltando un gemido, estaba sensible y estas pesadas, se asomó a la habitación, su hijo no volvería en algo de tiempo y él estaba necesitado, sintió su corazón latir mas rápido, tomo el letrero de "no molestar" y lo colgó en la puerta, no pudo evitar sonreír al sentirse tan libre y se dejó caer de espaldas en la enorme cama, era hora de algo de tiempo para el mismo.

-Ahhh-un gemido de placer salió de sus labios mientras se revolvía en aquella suavidad, sus manos comenzaron a moverse para primero tocar su pecho, apretando sus pectorales sintiendo como aún estaban algo firmes pero también se movían, sus dedos tocaron sus pezones endurecidos, suspiro de placer y comenzó a estimularlos, mordiendo su labio al apretarlos y al bajar la mirada noto que ya estaba erecto solo por jugar con su pecho.

-"¿En quién estarás pensando ahora?, obviamente no en tu esposa"-la voz de Kurama resonó en su mente, cerro sus ojos mientras separaba sus piernas, sus manos se deslizaron lentamente, acariciando lo más que podía de el mismo para llegar a su pene erecto, apretando suavemente su dureza gimió con gusto, mientras una acariciaba su miembro y la otra bajo a sus bolas, las apretó suavemente y elevo más la voz, estaba sensible y eso era señal de que quizás acabaría rápido, pero eso no le molestaba.

-C-Cállate-susurro mientras su mano bajaba aún más, esta vez de ubico entre sus firmes nalgas, escabulléndose para acariciar su entrada, sus piernas le temblaron mientras presionaba su agujero con uno de sus dedos-Estoy muy cerrado-gimoteo por como no podía introducir siquiera uno, eso le gustaba, se sentiría más intenso de esa manera.

-"No has tenido tus aventuras en algo de tiempo, estas más seco que una pasa"-se burlaba el zorro mientras estaba presenciando todo, notando como el rubio formaba un clon, este sonreía por la escena, iba a su bolso y sacaba una loción lubricante de este.

-Ahhh........ ¿ha pasado tanto?-susurro sonrojado mientras su clon asentía a tal pregunta, hondándose los dedos en un poco de loción los apoyo en la entrada del original, este asintió mostrando estar listo y dos dedos entraron con fuerza en su ano-¡¡¡Ohhh!!!-el fuerte gemido de placer que soltó resonó en la habitación, su espalda se encorvo mientras el clon se relamía los labios viendo como su original se retorcía suavemente.

-"Parece que volvió el viejo Naruto"-decía Kurama viendo como nuevamente el rubio recurría a sus clones para complacerse, este se encontraba metiendo y sacando los dedos de su trasero, haciendo algo de fuerza para que este se relajara, arrancándole sonoros gemidos por ello, masturbándolo con su otra mano libre haciendo que el mayor fuera recordando feliz como era el placer.

-Zorro tonto.......no espíes-gimoteo sacando su lengua cuando aquellos dedos golpearon su punto dulce, su próstata y gotas de presemen salían de la punta de su pene, deslizándose por el largo y esa fue la señal que el clon necesito para sacar sus dedos.

-Es bueno salir con uno de estos-sonrió el clon mientras sacaba del bolso del mayor un consolador, uno aún más grueso y largo que el pene de Naruto el cual miro sonrojado tal objeto, sin poder ocultar su deseo crecer al ver como su clon bañaba en lubricante aquel juguete, una vez estuvo listo Naruto sujeto sus piernas para alzarlas, enseñar que tanto lo necesitaba en su interior, sintió la fría punta tocar su entrada anal, no estaba tan dilatado pero no podía aguantar más, lo deseaba mucho y el clon lo sabía.

-¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!-un fuerte y sonoro rugido de placer escapo de los labios de Naruto, usando toda la fuerza de sus pulmones mientras sentía aquel objeto introducirse en él, forzarse en su interior, abriéndolo sin piedad para estimular sus paredes anales, más y más gotas salían del pene erecto de Naruto, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba y meció su cadera-¡Adentro!, ¡más adentro ttebayo!-le suplico desesperado a su clon el cual sonrió ante tal petición, presiono la base de aquel juguete y este se activó, comenzando a vibrar fuerte y sonoramente haciendo al rubio sacar su lengua de placer.

-Oye viejo, ¿estás ahí?-

La voz de su hijo convirtió todo calor en aquella habitación en un gran frio, ambos aterrorizados miraron hacia la entrada, como la perilla comenzaba a girar, su corazón latía acelerado, sudor frio caía por todo su cuerpo pero contrario a sus situación, su pene seguía totalmente erecto, negándose a bajarse en poder alcanzar una liberación.

-E-Espera Boruto, ¡no vengas ttebayo!-grito mientras su clon desaparecía, noto como la puerta comenzaba a abrirse y apresurado solo pudo cubrirse con las sabanas.

-¿Como que no venga?-bufo el menor mientras entraba a la habitación, notando a su padre sonrojado y agitado con el pecho descubierto-Has estado raro todo este día, se supone que era para estar juntos y ya estas por dormirte-se quejó avanzando hacia el mientras el mayor con su mano le pedía alejarse.

-N-No me iba a dormir......mmm, solo iba ahhh- gimoteaba temblando, el consolador aún estaba activado dentro de él, moviéndose y vibrando, estimulando sus paredes anales sin control alguno, sumado al morbo de que su hijo estaba a su lado sentía que terminaría explotando, peor aún seria descubierto y esa sería su condena.

-Oye la edad te esta..... ¿Qué es ese ruido?-cuestiono Boruto una vez a su lado logrando escuchar claramente unas vibraciones.

-Yo no digo nada - gimoteo esté intentando cerrar sus piernas pero una presión en su zona anal se lo impedía mientras en las sabanas se podía ver una mancha húmeda.

-Viene de aquí, ¿estabas usando mis juegos?-cuestiono sujetándole la sabana molesto.

-¡No!-apresurado las sujeto mientras sentía temblando que iba a terminar eyaculando en cualquier segundo.

-¿Que escondes?, ¡muéstrame ttebasa!-grito mientras ambos forcejeaban, sin embargo Naruto por las fuertes vibraciones en su zona anal no contaba con tantas fuerzas, termino perdiendo y entonces la sábana término en el suelo, dejándolo totalmente expuesto y los ojos de Boruto se abrieron de golpe mientras su rostro se sonrojaba.

-Y-Yo, puedo explicarlo-gimoteo sintiendo como sus orejas le ardían, su corazón parecía detenerse mientras se reflejaba temor en su mirada, el menor no estaba mejor, su rostro estaba sonrojado, recorriendo de arriba a abajo el cuerpo de su padre, parpadeando unos segundos como si analizara lo que ocurría.

-Viejo-susurro mientras lo veía a los ojos, el mayor avergonzado lo hizo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando noto como el menor lo miraba de un modo pícaro-Eres un pervertido ttebasa-fueron sus palabras antes de sujetar la base de aquel consolador y empujarlo con fuerza contra él.

-¡¡Ahhh!!-grito encorvando su espalda, sintiendo como aquel juguete sexual había terminado de abrirlo provocando que las vibraciones llegaran más profundo en ese punto que pedía atención-Boruto.....no-suplico mientras mordía sus labios sonrojado, intentando no dejar escapar sus gemidos.

-¿Como que no?, mira como estas chorreando-se burló el menor tocando con su pequeña mano el pene erecto del adulto, viéndolo temblar y mecer su cadera, tratando inútilmente de alejarse-Estas bien desarrollado viejo-susurro pícaramente, sujetando la base de su pene sintiendo como palpitaba, con su otra mano comenzó a retirar lentamente aquel consolador, relamiéndose los labios al ver el gran tamaño que tenían ambas cosas.

-¡No!, ¡no lo muevas!-le suplico por cómo se sentía vacío, como esa fuerte de placer se alejaba y sus paredes anales se apretaban intentando detenerlo-¡¡Ohhh!!-un rugido de placer escapo de su boca cuando fue arremetido repentinamente por aquel consolador.

-Jeje, ya sé de donde saque este gusto-decía el menor de un modo burlón mientras comenzaba a mover ambas manos, una delineaba todo el pene erecto de su padre, de la base hasta la punta, presionando sus dedos en esta suavemente viendo las expresiones que hacia el otro, unas que mostraban su esfuerzo por no acabar, la otra se encontraba moviendo el consolador rítmicamente, cada vez sentía que se deslizaba mas fácilmente, mostrando que Naruto ya se había acostumbrado bastante.

-B-Boru......no......¡no pares!-suplico ya sin poder más con eso, su mirada estaba húmeda, su cuerpo le ardía, su pene palpitaba en deseo de liberarse, el menor sonrió por tales palabras, moviendo ambas manos le daba el placer que tanto necesitaba su padre, finalmente en una estocada el juguete llego hasta la base en su interior, la vibración estimulo su próstata y Naruto supo que perdió la batalla-¡Ahhh Boruto!-grito rindiéndose finalmente, sus dedos de los pies se torcieron, encorvo su espalda y entonces saco su lengua al alcanzar su tan anhelado orgasmo, un chorro de semen espeso y blanco salió disparado, aterrizando en su rostro y parte de su boca, haciéndole saborear su propia esencia, el segundo mancho su mentón, el tercero en su pecho y a esos se le unían más y más, los intensos estímulos en su zona anal hacían que siguiera expulsando sin control, su abdomen quedó manchado, unos segundos de éxtasis le parecieron horas de placer, los últimos que salían con menos fuerza fueron a parar a la mano de Boruto el cual veía impresionado cuanto había soltado su padre, siguió masturbándolo suavemente, notando las ultimas gotas saliendo y deslizándose por el pene del adulto, acabando finalmente en su mano y el cuerpo de Naruto cayó a la cama mientras respiraba agitado

-Wow viejo-sonrió el rubio menor observando todo lo que este había expulsado en un solo orgasmo-¿Sigues vivo?-cuestiono acercándosele por como este lucia aturdido.

-Boruto-le llamo mientras lo miraba con una mirada llena se lujuria, las vibraciones no se habían detenido, los estímulos tan agradables ayudaron a nublar su juicio, sus manos se estiraron y sujetaron el pantalón de su hijo-Ven a jugar con papi ttebayo-le sonrió de modo seductor viendo como el menor se sonrojaba por tales palabras.

Pequeños gemidos se escuchaban en la habitación, sentado en la amplia cama Boruto se encontraba totalmente desnudo, sus ropas esparcidas por todo el lugar mientras el respiraba agitado, entre sus piernas se encontraba su padre de rodillas, su rostro hundido en la entrepierna del menor, un rubor estaba en su rostro al sentir como el pene erecto de este lo tocaba, saco su lengua para saborearlo, delinearlo detenidamente, calculando su tamaño y sintiendo deseos de mas, bajo hasta sus bolas para lamerlas, darles pequeñas succiones escuchando complacido como Boruto gemía.

-Ahhh.....mmm viejo-gimoteaba el rubio menor mientras no creía la escena frente a él, finalmente el mayor abrió su boca viéndolo, supo que deseaba, sujeto su pene y el mismo lo guio hacia esa húmeda cavidad, temblando al sentir esos labios cerrarse para darle una fuerte succión, las manos de Naruto se apoyaron en sus muslos, manteniendo sus piernas separadas antes de comenzar a chupársela con fuerza.

-"Mmm......necesitaba esto"-pensaba el mayor con su mirada nublada de placer, tanto tiempo sin darle placer a un hombre lo había dejado algo oxidado, mas sin embargo ver como su hijo se retorcía de placer mostraba que aun tenia habilidades, sin dudarlo engullía todo su pene, lo llevaba a lo más profundo de su garganta mientras su lengua captaba su sabor, su propio pene erecto se encontraba ya chorreando pues el consolador seguía estimulando su interior, únicamente guiándolo a darle más placer a su primogénito y el morbo le hacía sentir que acabaría el mismo en cualquier segundo. 

-¡¡Ahhh!!-el grito de placer de Boruto solamente lo estimulo más, respirando agitado el menor no podía hacer más que dejarse, sentir como su padre devoraba su pene erecto, lo chupaba como si estuviera sediento, bajo su mirada, notando como el otro estaba atento a sus reacciones, sintió como se sonrojaba, lejos de molestarle le hizo sonreír, sujeto su cabeza y el mismo movió su cadera contra él.

-¡¡Mmm!!-Naruto solamente soltó un gemido ahogado, sintiendo como era ahora Boruto quien tomaba el control, sujetando sus cabellos para arremeter su boca, se quedó firme en su lugar, dejando que este dejara salir su deseo, estimulando más su lengua que quedaba impregnada con el sabor de su pene, su mano derecha se movió, subió por el muslo de su hijo hasta su trasero y sus dedos encontraron la entrada anal de este.

-E-Espera-gimoteo pero fue muy tarde, un dedo medio se introdujo en su ano haciéndole temblar, sus caderas se quedaron quietas y Naruto volvió a mover su cabeza, sin perder el ritmo metía y sacaba su dedo de aquel pequeño agujero aumentando el placer en el menor-¡No!, ¡me vengo ttebasa!-chillo Boruto tratando de advertirle, en su lugar sintió como este se movía mas rápido, viéndolo deseoso de aquel éxtasis y bañando todo su pene en saliva.

Cuando un segundo dedo penetro el ano de Boruto este no pudo llegar a contenerlo más, sacando su lengua por el éxtasis eyaculo con más fuerza de lo que pensaba, su semen salía sin control siendo recibido por la boca del mayor, aquel liquido espeso lleno su boca, cerro sus ojos para saborearlo y entonces lo trago, cada chorro que salía él lo bebía con todo gusto, 

-Esta algo amargo ttebayo-susurro relamiéndose los labios viendo como su hijo estaba viéndolo agitado -¿Te gustó lo que hice?-pregunto con una sonrisa mientras lamia la punta para quedarse con la última gota de aquel orgasmo.

-S-Si-Boruto no podía responder bien, mucho menos pensar pero el mayor estaba complacido por eso, se levantó y rodeándolo se acostó de espaldas en la cama.

-Ven-sonrió mientras separaba sus piernas, enseñando como su ano aún estaba ocupado por aquel consolador, temblando sujeto la base, gimiendo comenzó a sacarlo lentamente, sin poder evitar disfrutar la fricción y Boruto se quedó impresionado al ver lo dilatado que estaba la entrada anal de su padre-Necesito uno de verdad-susurro observando emocionado como su hijo seguía erecto al tener tal vista frente a él.

Boruto trago con algo de fuerza, cuando se subió al tren jamás espero llegar a terminar en una situación así, sin embargo.....no le desagradaba, el cuerpo desnudo de su padre era más atractivo para el que el de cualquier revista que había mirado, observar como este le incitaba con la mirada era un acuerdo entre ellos, uno en que ambos aceptaban lo que hacían, que eran conscientes de eso y avanzo hacia él, noto como su padre sujetaba en alto sus piernas, enseñándole donde debía introducirse y no pudo evitar sentir su corazón latir acelerado de la emoción, con sus manos separo las nalgas del mayor, acerco su pene erecto, frotándolo la punta en aquel agujero, dando un último vistazo a su padre comenzó a empujar, sintiendo como estaba ingresando en un lugar tan cálido como apretado, aun así el lubricante presente en la zona le ayudo a deslizarse y la punta de su verga quedo apresada por las paredes anales de Naruto.

-¡¡Mmm!!-gimoteo sonrojándose, era la primera vez que el penetraba a alguien mientras que Naruto soltó un gemido de éxtasis, esa dureza, ese calor y el leve palpitar en su zona anal, sabía que esta vez era un pene de verdad el que estaba entrando en él, se mordió el labio de gusto, sintiendo que era mucho mejor que un simple juguete, Boruto seguía empujando, centímetro a centímetro, sintiendo como ese interior parecía esperarlo, abriéndose y apretándose una vez entraba, sujeto las caderas de su padre y empujando se deslizo completamente dentro de él arrancándoles a ambos un sonoro gemido-¡¡Ahhh!!.....m-me aprietas-gimoteaba el mientras que su padre estaba babeando, su hijo lo había penetrado, lo tenía dentro de él, estaba teniendo sexo con su pequeño Boruto, esos eran los pensamientos que recorrían su mente generándole una fuerte ansiedad.

-Muévete-susurro mientras el menor lo miraba, las manos de Naruto se movieron para agarrar su trasero, tomándolo por sorpresa comenzó a hacer que meciera sus caderas, viéndolo temblar al momento en que su pene salía y volvía a meterse en el-Rápido Boruto......ahhh así- gemía el mayor sintiendo como su hijo parecía entenderlo, meciendo sus caderas más y más rápido, finalmente encontrando un ritmo donde ambos sentían un gran placer.

-Ahh.....viejo....se siente genial - gemía Boruto mientras sus únicos pensamientos eran los de moverse más fuerte, elevo su cadera sacándole un gemido más grave, supo que así estaba llegando más profundo, miraba todo el cuerpo manchado de su padre, su pene erecto rebotando y chorreando sin control, estiro sus manos, atrapo los pectorales de Naruto y los apretó con fuerza sacándole un gemido más agudo-Jeje, eres de pecho sensible-sonrió al ver tal punto débil, apretándole sus pezones y sintiendo como se apretaba más para él.

-Boruto-acaricio las mejillas del menor, ambos perdidos en aquel placentero acto, sin apartar la mirada del otro sus labios se encontraron, sus lenguas salieron para acariciarse, conocerse por primera vez mientras el mayor hizo que el menor saliera de su interior, Boruto soltó un gruñido molesto, el mayor pidió disculpas con la mirada antes de colocarse en cuatro patas sobre la cama-Ahhh.....ven-gimió separando sus nalgas, enseñándole que deseaba ser tomado en esa posición.

Ambos soltaron un sonoro gemido cuando Boruto volvió a penetrarlo, esta vez hundiéndose en una estocada, sujetando sus caderas comenzó a moverse con fuerza, logrando retomar el ritmo acelerado de antes y con sus manos fue recorriendo su cuerpo, acaricio su pene húmedo, su abdomen firme, pego su pecho a la espalda de su padre montando su trasero sin control, la cama rechinaba con fuerza, sus gemidos de placer estaban haciendo eco en el lugar, un rastro de saliva cayo de la boca de Naruto cuando su hijo volvió a encontrar su próstata, nublando su mente, haciendo que alzara más su trasero para entregarse a él, comenzando a gemir su nombre mientras el orgasmo se acercaba.

-Ahhh...viejo, siento que voy a - gimoteaba Boruto chorreando en su interior, esforzándose por contenerse, queriendo hacer el momento durar mientras sus manos acariciaban y apretaban los pectorales de Naruto.

-Hazlo-gimió mientras él no estaba mejor, sentía que iba a enloquecer mientras su pene palpitaba en señal de que iba a explotar en cualquier segundo por aquellas presiones-¡¡Ahhh!!.....¡acaba dentro de mí!-suplico cuando una estocada lo venció, apretando las sabanas todos sus músculos se pusieron tensos antes de relajarse, gimiendo con toda fuerza eyaculo sin control sobre la cama, manchando todo a su paso sintiendo que moriría de placer.

-¡Papá!-Boruto no pudo contenerse cuando las paredes anales del mayor se apretaron alrededor de su pene, dando una última estocada llego lo más profundo que pudo, abrazándose al mayor y eyaculando en su interior, manchando todo a su paso con su semen caliente, sintiendo el placer del orgasmo mucho más fuerte que antes, pensando que su padre lo estaba exprimiendo por como sus chorros no dejaban de salir.

-B-Boruto-gimió su nombre antes de caer sobre la cama, sintiendo como el menor caía sobre el igual de agitado, ambos se quedaron quietos, sin moverse por aquel intenso momento mientras sus manos se encontraban.

-Ahhh.....ahhh-Boruto miro a su padre el cual lo veía de reojo con una sonrisa, pudo entender que hizo un buen trabajo, sujeto las nalgas de este y entonces comenzó a salir, escuchando gruñidos de protesta de su parte hasta que la punta de su pene finalmente salió-Vaya-susurro impresionado al ver como estaba de manchada la zona anal del mayor.

-Bien hecho-le felicito mientras pasaba su antebrazo por su frente, quitándose algo de sudor mientras se acostaba de espaldas, sentía aun cosquillas en cada parte de su cuerpo que había tocado su hijo, este se acercó a él, extendió los brazos creyendo que lo abrazaría pero en su lugar este le sonrió antes de agacharse -¡¡Ahhh!!-gimió tanto por sorpresa como por placer, Boruto le había dado una fuerte y sonora chupada a la punta de su pene semi erecto, relamiéndose los labios por aun sentir el sabor del semen de este comenzó a lamerlo mientras el mayor pedía una explicación.

-Mi turno ttebasa-sonrió pícaramente mientras comenzaba a estimular con todo gusto el miembro semierecto de su padre, saboreando con todo gusto las gotas de semen aun presentes en este, captando el masculino aroma de este, masajeando sus bolas aun sin creer que estaba haciendo eso, aun así, realmente lo disfrutaba,

-B-Boruto......no te esfuerces-gimoteaba mientras no podía evitar estar erecto nuevamente, las lamidas, caricias a sus bolas, sentir que ingresaba y salía de esa pequeña y húmeda cavidad era demasiado, Boruto por otro lado sonreía, su saliva bañaba todo el pene de su padre, sabiendo que estaba listo le dio un cariñoso beso en la punta

-No creo aguantar mucho-susurro excitado, Naruto sonrojado vio cómo su hijo se levantaba para posicionarse sobre su cadera, separando sus piernas enseñándole su pene erecto mientras sujetaba el suyo con una mano -Serás el más grande que he tenido ttebasa-dijo sonrojado pero con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos, haciendo que esa verga erecta apuntará hacia arriba se sentó suavemente para que tocara su entrada anal.

-Espera, tengo que prepararte ttebayo-estiro sus manos intentando detenerlo, su hijo solo sonrió como si fuera a hacer una travesura, respiro profundo y entonces descendió rápidamente, haciendo que la punta del pene de Naruto lo penetrara y ambos abrieron sus ojos de golpe por tal acción -¡¡¡Mmm!!!-Naruto tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar, las apretadas paredes anales de su hijo estaban succionándolo, invitándolo a entrar en el mientras que el rubio menor estaba temblando, había subestimado la situación pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás.

-¡Ohhh!-la presión era muy fuerte, sentía como el pene de su padre lo abría aún más de lo que Mitsuki lo había hecho, aun así no cerró los ojos ni se detuvo, se quedó viendo la expresión de placer en el mayor, sonrió de modo presumido mientras iba descendiendo más y más, apreciando verdaderamente el tamaño de este, finalmente sus piernas se movieron, montándolo suavemente tomo impulso y con la gravedad se sentó hasta la base en él, ambos rubios arquearon la espalda por aquella acción, Boruto sujeto su pene para no eyacular mientras Naruto apretaba los dientes para no hacer lo mismo, se quedaron quietos unos instantes, respirando y asimilando la situación-Jeje, ¿cómo se siente ttebasa?-sonrió Boruto mientras tocaba su abdomen, sintiendo suaves presiones que creyó estaba en ese punto de él.

-In......increíble ttebayo-gimoteo mientras no podía evitar mirar a su hijo ansioso, pidiéndole que se moviera cuando estuviera listo y el menor apoyo las manos en su pecho.

-Mmm......ahhh-gimió Boruto cuando se levantó del pene erecto de su padre, la fricción era más intensa de lo que esperaba, sin embargo eso mismo lo motivaba por mas-¡Ohhh!-grito al dejarse caer de golpe, sintiendo la punta de ese pene golpear todos los puntos de su interior enviando un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo.

-C-Cuidado bebe-gimió Naruto mientras esas palabras solo hicieron a Boruto fruncir el ceño, volvió a realizar aquel movimiento y al sentarse su padre saco la lengua de placer, sentir como llegaba tan adentro, como era apretado y la erótica vista de su hijo montándolo era demasiado, Naruto estaba muy excitado para detenerse ahora.

Fue cosa de momentos antes de que ambos volvieran a gemir abiertamente, las manos de Naruto apretaban las nalgas de Boruto, ayudándolo a montar cada vez más y más rápido su pene erecto, viendo con gusto como el menor parecía disfrutarlo realmente, su rostro sonrojado, el rastro de saliva que caía de su boca, esos ojos hermosos nublándose más y más del placer, Boruto estaba montando frenéticamente su pene y lo disfrutaba, su pequeño estaba gozando tener sexo con él y Naruto sentía lo mismo, pronto no fue suficiente, tomando el control de la situación lo arrojo contra la cama, antes de que este se quejara alzo sus piernas, tomo impulso y lo arremetió con toda la fuerza de sus caderas.

-¡¡Ahhh!!-los brazos de Naruto se enredaron a su alrededor, no ibas dejarlo escapar, no a tales alturas, la cama sonaba más y más fuerte, las estocadas de Naruto eran más rápidas y fuertes, el solo ver las expresiones de placer de su hijo lo aceleraba como nunca, necesitaba hacerlo suyo, necesitaba follarlo y enseñarle el placer que podía darle el.

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunto mientras sus respiraciones agitadas chocaban, el menor asintió mientras se aferraba a él, moviendo sus caderas para ayudarlo en cada movimiento y soltó un grito distinto-¿Te gusta aquí bebe?-cuestiono atacando esa zona viendo cómo se retorcía en su lugar el rubio menor.

-E-Espera-gimoteo dándole palmadas en sus hombros, tratando de advertirle lo que esa presión en su abdomen al ir aumentando anunciaba algo-¡S-Se sale!-grito intentando advertirle pero sus quejidos fueron callados en un profundo beso.

-Déjalo salir-fueron las palabras de Naruto, una estocada más y Boruto saco su lengua, en lugar de un orgasmo como había imaginado el mayor el menor se estaba orinando entre ambos, mojando tanto su abdomen como las sabanas bajo el.

-¡Papi!- gruño avergonzado de lo que había hecho mientras el adulto lo veía con una sonrisa -T-Te lo....mmm-sus quejas quedaron calladas cuando su padre lo beso, los movimientos nunca se habían detenido, ambos se aferraron uno al otro sabiendo que estaba bien, sus lenguas se acariciaban hambrientas mientras sentía como sus cuerpos ante tantos estímulos se preparaban para una nueva liberación.

-Boruto.....voy a acabar adentro-susurro en su oído mientras este asentía, rodeando la cadera del mayor con sus piernas, evitando que saliera demasiado mientras el mismo se sentía cerca también -¡Ahhh Papito va a acabar dentro bebé!-el rugido de éxtasis de Naruto únicamente hizo que el menor se aferrara a el más fuerte, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de su padre.

-¡Hazlo ttebasa!-un grito acompañado de una súplica para dejarle experimentar tal sensación, un deseo de que lo llenara como una prueba de lo que habían hecho juntos, de la lujuria que se había manifestado entre ellos aun siendo padre e hijo.

Ambos gritaron el nombre del contrario cuando el orgasmo hizo explosión, ese escalofrió tan placentero y el sentimiento de satisfacción domino sus cuerpos, Boruto saco su lengua mientras eyaculaba sin control alguno entre sus cuerpos, manchando todo a su alcance mientras sentía como su entrada se apretaba obligando a su padre a descargarse en su interior, chorros y chorros de semen eran liberados dentro de él, la caliente sensación en su abdomen crecía provocando que el soltara más de los suyo, Naruto se abrazaba a su hijo sintiendo como se hundía en ese mar de lujuria, como cada chorro que era expulsado de su pene y recibido por su hijo era un pecado y al mismo tiempo un placer de los cuales hacerse responsable, gotas de semen se deslizaban de la entrada anal del menor una vez esta se encontró llena, cayendo en las manchadas sabanas mientras que cuando el orgasmo iba perdiendo fuerza ambos mantenían aquella llama entre ambos encendida besándose, esta vez de un modo más suave y consciente, disfrutando la cercanía del otro, abrazándose mutuamente, mirándose a los ojos parecían decirse que no había arrepentimiento en tal acción, tal placer no podía ser causa de algún error, simplemente un deseo y una experiencia que habían compartido.

Se acostaron sin llegar a cubrir sus cuerpos, en silencio sentían la respiración del otro, su calor, Naruto abrazaba por la espalda a su hijo, besándole sus mejillas y diciéndole lo bien que lo había hecho, aun conectado al menor pues no sacaba su pene de su interior, deseaba que aquella conexión durara por unos momentos más aunque era consciente de que alguno de los dos debía hablar, ahí él era el único adulto así que solo le dejaba una opción.

-Boruto-susurro mientras este hacia un murmullo en señal de que lo estaba escuchando-Ven, mírame-dijo haciendo que este girara, escuchando un pequeño gemido de su parte por aun estar dentro de él.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto mientras el mayor acariciaba su mejilla, haciendo que lo viera a los ojos.

-Tu puedes confiarme lo que sea-le dijo mirándolo de modo serio, el rubio se le quedo mirando por unos instantes y finalmente unas piezas conectaron en su cerebro.

-Sabes lo de Mitsuki ¿verdad?-cuestiono a lo que este con una sonrisa asintió-¿Que pasara con eso?-suspiro sin haber esperado que tendría tal platica con su padre tan pronto.

-No me voy a interponer, pero si alguna vez tienes dudas o te sientes mal quiero que me lo hagas saber-le dijo mientras le besaba su frente suavemente-Eres mi hijo, nunca voy a rechazarte ttebayo-le sonrió para darle confianza, el menor se mostró sorprendido por tales palabras, bajo su mirada pero el mayor pudo ver como estaba sonriendo.

-Está bien-accedió sin poder evitar sentirse feliz de tales palabras, se acercó al mayor para abrazarlo, sin importarle que estuviera sucio froto su rostro en el pecho de este sintiendo como lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

-¿Me lo prometes?-cuestiono acariciando sus cabellos suavemente, sintió como este asentía y no pudo evitar sonreír, miro la hora, era tarde pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener sueño-¿Quieres ir a la playa?-le propuso sintiendo que se lo debía.

-¿Ahora?-cuestiono a lo cual el adulto asintió, saliendo suavemente del interior de su hijo no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando su semen comenzó a salir de su agujero abierto, sonrojándose Boruto desvió la mirada aunque Naruto no podía decir nada, sentía que lo mismo le pasaba a él y lo comprobó al tocar su trasero.

Escaparse por la ventana fue algo sencillo para ellos, la arena hizo un aterrizaje seguro, sin cubrirse ambos se encaminaron hacia la playa nudista que habían visitado ese día, solo que esta vez ambos si entraron juntos, Boruto se reía suavemente por como el mayor de vez en cuando volteaba la mirada a ambos lados, temeroso de que alguien los viera el menor tomo su mano, dándole confianza y este sonrió correspondiendo el apretón, aun en la noche el lugar era sin duda hermoso, las aguas se veían oscuras, la hermosa luna reflejaba su luz en la superficie y algunas olas aún llegaban a la orilla, Boruto lo jalo hacia el agua, ambos riéndose temblaron por lo fría que estaba pero tampoco se quejaron, comenzaron a forcejear en esta, arrojarse agua uno al otro, riéndose mientras se perseguían y se burlaban cuando el otro se caía, una vez salieron de esta se quedaron tendidos en la arena, viendo las estrellas sentados lado a lado.

-No es lo que esperaba pero sin duda es una buena salida nocturna ttebasa-sonreía el menor mientras que esas palabras hicieron a su padre sentirse feliz por ello.

-Boruto-le llamo haciendo que este volteara a verlo-¿Puedo llamarte mi bebe lo que queda del viaje?-le pidió juntando sus manos mientras el rubio menor se sonrojaba.

-S-Si puedes-bufo rascándose la mejilla apenado.

-¿Podemos bañarnos juntos?-

-Si-

-¿Dormir abrazados?-

-Claro-

-Podemos-

-Viejo-gruño el menor molesto de sus preguntas -Tu eres el padre y yo el hijo, no deberías pedirme permiso-se quejó ante él, Naruto se le quedo mirando y no pudo evitar reírse suavemente

-Es cierto-dijo mientras le robaba un pequeño beso en los labios, acaricio su mejilla pensando que ya debían irse al hotel, una idea vino a su mente y se levantó para sujetarlo de su cadera -¡Aquí vamos ttebayo!-grito antes de alzarlo en un movimiento y dejarlo sobre sus hombros.

-¡Waaaah!-grito sujetándose de sus cabellos, bajando la mirada notando como el mayor estaba sonriéndole, hizo un puchero con sus mejillas pero no intento bajarse, más bien le indico que se moviera.

-Mi bebe-le llamo Naruto mientras avanzaba por la playa.

-¿Dime?-

-Si yo te prometiera llegar a casa a cenar todos los días, ¿tú me visitarías en la oficina más seguido?-cuestiono alzando la mirada hacia él, Boruto se le quedo mirando y entendió que era un mensaje de "quiero verte más".

-Lo pensare ttebasa-bufo desviando la mirada, el mayor hizo un puchero hasta sentir que acariciaba su cabeza -Solo si me prometes que vendremos a este lugar otro día, solos tu y yo-dijo de brazos cruzados mientras un rubor recorría el rostro de Naruto.

-Claro-accedió sin pensarlo mucho, sintiéndose feliz para volver a caminar-Papito te ama ttebayo-le dijo de un modo honesto y cariñoso que hizo al menor tener una sonrisa.

-Tu bebe también ttebasa-respondió besándole la frente mientras ambos iban al hotel, sabiendo que necesitarían una ducha pero sin duda sabrían hacerlo divertido.

El fin de semana paso más rápido de lo esperado, ya en el tren de regreso a casa ambos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, Boruto intentaba no reírse de como su padre intentaba usar su videojuego y no dejaba de morir, ambos se sentían más cercanos de cierta manera, habían hecho muchas cosas juntos después de todo, sobre todo ciertas cosas que ambos mantendrían como un secreto para todos, sin embargo cuando el tren llego a Konoha ambos sabían que debían volver a sus vidas, Naruto lo supo cuando apenas bajo lo llamaron a su oficina, el menor me sonrió dándole una disimulada nalgada, haciendo sonrojar al mayor pero deseándole buena suerte, una vez se separaron Boruto fue a su casa con ambos bolsos, la encontró vacía en su totalidad y recordó que para esas horas solían visitar a su abuelo, aun así no le molesto, dejo ambos bolsos en la sala y se tiro en el sofá, dispuesto a descansar un poco pero escucho los golpes en la puerta, gruñendo no tuvo de otra más que atender.

-Hola Boruto-el rubio se sorprendió ver a Mitsuki venir a visitarlo pero no pudo evitar sonreír-Parece que te fue bastante bien-mención el joven mas pálido sorprendiéndose cuando el Uzumaki lo abrazo.

-Bastante bien, aunque el viejo ronco como oso en el tren-bufo molesto mientras el joven frente a él se reía suavemente de tal hecho.

-Fuera de eso, ¿paso algo interesante?-cuestiono mientras el rubio le invitaba a pasar tomando sus mano.

-La verdad si-dijo mientras le indicaba que fuera con él a su habitación para contarle todo-Por cierto Mitsuki, tengo un nuevo juego para nosotros-menciono mientras sus mejillas enrojecían levemente por esas palabras.

-¿Nuevo juego?-cuestiono inclinando la cabeza confundido.

-Sí, es uno que podemos jugar con mi papa-sonrió mientras disfrutaba ver la expresión de intriga del otro, Boruto tenía muchas que contarle a su amigo y también que explicar, pero también para eso no le molestaría ir a la oficina de su padre, quizás incluso algo bueno pasaría.

-Mientras tanto en la oficina-

-Vaya Naruto, pareces estar con la energía de 100 hombres-sonreía Shikamaru impresionado de como el rubio había completado rápidamente todo el papeleo de la mañana e incluso adelantado algunas cosas.

-Jeje bueno, digamos que este fin de semana me relaje mucho ttebayo-sonreía el mientras se estiraba en su asiento bastante feliz.

-"Tsk, solo estas animado porque tuviste sexo con tu hijo"-aquellas palabras solo las pudo escuchar Naruto, cuando vio su alrededor se encontró en su espacio mental frente al enorme zorro anaranjado -"Una vez pervertido siempre pervertido"-declaro chasqueando la lengua antes de echarse en el lugar y el rubio se rascaba la nuca apenado.

-Supongo ttebayo-admitió sonrojado pues en verdad gran parte de aquellos días le enseño a Boruto sobre su cuerpo, cosas de adultos e incluso el había terminado siendo más el pasivo que su propio hijo, tampoco se quejaba de eso, incluso se sentía orgulloso de lo dominante que era su hijo cuando se lo proponía, inclusive no le molestaría hacer de eso una rutina pues su trasero aún se sentía exigente de atención, miro al enorme zorro frente a él y sus ojos brillaron de emoción-Hey, Kurama-le llamo mientras se acercaba a él.

-¿Qué?-cuestiono molesto pues se disponía a dormir un poco.

-Boruto estará con Mitsuki haciendo misiones, seguro no podremos volver a hacerlo mucho y la verdad......recordé lo bien que se sentía hacerlo con un macho-mencionaba este mientras acariciaba con su dedo suavemente la nariz de la bestia.

-..... ¿A dónde vas con esto?-cuestiono abriendo sus ojos y notando el modo extraño en que el otro lo observaba.

-Bueno.....ya que somos amigos tan cercanos tú y yo-comenzó a decir mientras se quitaba su playera dejando descubierto su pecho.

-Ahh, ¿no tienes trabajo que hacer?-pregunto sabiendo a donde se dirigía el otro, la única respuesta que tuvo fueron los pantalones del otro en su cara, se los quito con una de sus colas y abrió la boca impresionado por como el rubio no llevaba ropa interior.

-Vamos Kurama chan, tengo necesidades y la verdad, siempre me he preguntado cómo es tu pene ttebayo-sonreía el rubio de modo coqueto mientras le robaba un pequeño beso en la nariz al enorme zorro que se incorporó apresurado.

-¡Eres un pervertido!-gruño dispuesto a irse, noto como el otro frunció el ceño, apoyo su mano en el sello de su abdomen y entonces cadenas surgieron del suelo, el zorro apresurado intento resistirse, sin embargo eran tantas que lo rodearon y lo dejaron contra el suelo de espaldas-¿N-Naruto?, ¿amigo?, ¿compadre?-sonreía de modo nervioso por como aquellas cadenas separaron sus piernas mostrando una funda que ocultaba sus genitales.

-Vamos a jugar Ku-ra-ma-dijo su nombre de modo travieso mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia el sintiendo su entrada ya apretándose ansiosa por saber que tan bien equipado estaba su compañero.

-¿Que estará haciendo?-murmuro Shikamaru sin entender por qué el séptimo hokage estaba en su silla con una sonrisa de bobo y sonrojado, sus ojos estaban cerrados y asumía estaba hablando con su bijuu, decidió dejar los papeles y retirarse escuchando algunas risas, si no fuera por el escritorio podría haberse dado una idea de que estaba ocurriendo entre Naruto y el zorro.

Más por una enorme mancha húmeda en su entrepierna.


End file.
